


Never

by WolfToothed



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfToothed/pseuds/WolfToothed
Summary: After the war has ended, Rembrandt fears what will become of his relationship with the newly crowned King Xander.





	Never

The coronation had just ended, and Rembrandt had left to stand upon the balcony. The moon shown bright overhead, and a soft breeze rustled his long blue locks. Rembrandt braced himself against the railing, giving a soft sigh. The war had been a hard one, one that had nearly beaten his soul into submission. The loss of Mikoto, of Takumi, of Ryoma... He was still reeling from it all. Knowing that they didn't hate him for what he had to do for peace made it a bit more bearable, at the very least. And now, the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido had forged a fragile peace, thanks to Queen Hinoka and King Xander.

Speaking of Xander...

Rembrandt's heart fell inward slightly, and he bit his bottom lip as he thought. Now that he was king, what would come of their relationship? They had grown to become lovers, but now that Xander was king... He knew not what would happen. The others of his family had accepted their new relationship, Camilla doting over him as usual, and Elise simply being her excitable self. Leo was happy for them as well, and that helped too, but now being on the unstable ground of what would become of their love... It made him nervous, scared, sad. He'd had enough sorrow to last a lifetime, he didn't want to lose the beautiful piece of happiness that Xander's love brought him. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he blinked them away, sniffling softly. It was then that footsteps registered to him, and he turned to see none other than King Xander, who had come looking for him. 

"Little prince, I've been looking for..." Xander trailed off, a frown coming upon his lips as he noticed the tears that gleamed in Rembrandt's maroon eyes. He stepped forward, concern immediately etching its way onto his features. The king lifted a strong hand, wiping at the tear that began trailing its way down his lover's cheek. "What hurts you?" King Xander spoke softly, bringing his hand to cup Rembrandt's cheek. Rembrandt sighed a shaky sigh, letting his face rest in Xander's strong hand. "I just... I'm worried what will become of us now that you're king..." Rembrandt finally uttered, and more tears overflowed at the thought of losing Xander due to his political position. Xander was silent for a moment before bending over and pressing a tender kiss to Rembrandt's forehead. blond curls falling in front of his face. He then leaned back, bringing up his other hand to cup Rembrandt's cheek, tilting his face up to look him in the eye. 

"I will not leave you, Rembrandt. After all that has happened, I will remain by your side. You are my little prince, and I will keep it that way; no matter what," Xander reassured him, and Rembrandt gave a shaky smile, reaching up and resting one hand over Xander's. "Thank goodness, I was so scared that... that you'd..." he began only to be cut off by Xander's stern voice. "Never. I will never leave you. That's a promise," he reassured him once more, and Rembrandt took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so, then giving a nod. "Alright... Thank you, Xander. I don't think I could have gotten through this without you," Rembrandt breathed, opening his eyes and meeting Xander's soft blue gaze. The king smiled, then leaned forward and gently kissed Rembrandt, his lips soft against the younger man's, tender and loving and kind. When he parted, he pulled Rembrandt into an embrace, holding him close and resting his chin on the top of Rembrandt's head. 

"I love you, little prince. Nothing will change that,"

Rembrandt smiled into Xander's chest, taking one more steadying breath before he gave another nod.

"Thank you... I love you too, Xander,"


End file.
